


Do You Remember?

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO, Ji Hera - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Baekhera, Baekhyun - Freeform, Child, F/M, High School Lovers, Married Couple, Pain, Pregnancy, Regret, School, Zhera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Baekhyun and Hera have been together ever since. They were in love with each other. Hera would do everything for Baekhyun even though she had to deal with his jealousy.Then something happened that forced them to make a decision. They were forced to marry each other in such young age. Baekhyun got angry at her and made her life miserable. Hera was devastated to the point that she decided to leave him.Until an accident happened that changed their lives. Hera woke up in a hospital and asked Baekhyun: “Who are you?”





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternitybyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitybyun/gifts).



 

 _It was peaceful,_ Byun Baekhyun thought. _But it’s not the peace that I wanted._

As the sun rise again, Baekhyun still thought it was not as bright as before. As he was walking from the hallway of Whitestone Medical Hospital where his wife was confined in, he felt his heart breaking as it already was. It seemed like the world he was walking on doesn’t have a worth anymore. Pain rushed into his heart in every step he took forward.

 

He stopped in front of the door  of the room  where his wife  stayed. His heart cried and he felt weak again. As he slowly opened the door, he wished that he wouldn’t, couldn’t and shouldn’t.

 

From the door, he saw his wife lying on the hospital bed filled with wires around her body. Her body was pale and fragile. She looked thinner than before. And her hair grew longer to her waist.

 

She’s  Byun Hera, his wife.

 

It has been five months since  Hera was sent to the hospital. After the accident, she never woke up. She was  diagnosed as comatose and the wait has been killing him.  

 

“Baekhyun, here it is. Eat your breakfast,” Mrs.  Ji, who was sitting on the couch near the bed, handed him his plate filled with food and stood up. “I have to get something from my car. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Thanks,” he smiled wearily as he walked inside. As he got the food, he went directly beside  Hera. He looked at his wife. His beautiful wife. That no matter how pale and sick she looked, the beauty that captivated his heart was still evident. 

 

He placed his food on the bedside table and kissed his sleeping wife. “I miss you.”

 

Day after day, he always said those words and meant it. If that accident didn’t happen, would he feel this hurt in his heart? Would he ever rea li zed how wrong and bad he was to her?

 

Then suddenly, his sister  Amber quietly entered the room. She was  Hera’s best friend. 

 

As he looked at her, she had that hard look in her eyes were filled with sadness and despair. He noticed that she was holding a white paper in her hands.  Without any word, she just handed  him the paper and went out.

 

Baekhyun sighed. His sister was mad at him for being so ignorant. Well, he couldn’t blame her. If he was on her position, he would be mad at him too.

 

He sat carefully beside his wife on the bed and opened the paper.  His heart beat nervously.  It was a letter. A letter from his wife.

 

 

Dear  Baekhyun,

 

Hey , this will be quite a long letter but please read it all, okay? Even just this time, please.

 

Do you remember the time when we first met? Do you? I’m sure not.

 

It was in high school and you were a newbie in our school. You were so quiet in the whole class. Then I noticed you keep on looking at me. I even caught you, TWICE! It was during lunch time when you finally had the courage to talk to me. You were even stuttering. If you could only see your face, it was really funny. And then right there, was the beginning of our friendship.

 

How about the night when you’re so drunk and I was the one who brought you home? Of course you don’t remember.

 

I didn’t even know why you got yourself drunk. You didn’t share anything to me. You just suddenly dragged me to the bar and told me not to go anywhere. Then when it was time to go home, I had to carry you all by myself! I kept on cussing at you because you forgot to bring your car!  You should be glad that I loved you as my friend, if not I could’ve just leave you there.  After two hours of walking, we finally arrived at your house. I immediately brought you to bed. I closed my eyes as I was about to take off your clothes. Promise, I never peeked! Oh, okay, maybe a  little. When I was cooling you off, you suddenly whispered my name, “Hera .”

 

My heart skipped a beat that time. I smiled and looked at your handsome face. Then and there, I knew I was really  in love with you.  Not just a friend. It was the most beautiful feeling ever. My heart was beating so fast as I kept on staring at your face. Then an idea came to my mind and I couldn’t help but blushed.  I secretly pecked at your  lips and  went home with a big smile on my face.

 

How about the incident during my sixteenth birthday? Do you remember? I hope you do.

 

It was my sixteenth birthday that night when  Sehun kept on disturbing me. My friends were also with me that time but mostly him. I didn’t mind though, Sehun and I were great friends. Talking to him was nice and he was entertaining too. Then suddenly, I was shocked when you grabbed me out of the party and led me to my room.

 

The word ‘shocked’ was an understatement when you kissed me that time. Harshly. On the same time, I was happy about it. It felt  like my world was complete that time.  The feeling of your lips against mine was perfect. I couldn’t think straight.  I felt contented by that kiss. When you ended the kiss, you stared at my face. I saw in your eyes the anger and sadness you were feeling.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” you said and quickly turned away. My tears flowed down to my cheeks. I didn’t know why suddenly, my heart ached so much that time.  Were you really sorry for it? Were you really sorry for our first kiss? Please tell me you were really not.

 

How about the time when we officially became together? And we did ‘it’? Please tell me you do.

 

You were so shocked about my confession, not because you didn’t expect it. But because you were also planning to confess too. You got a little irritated that I beat you to it. But the small smile on your face when you said you love me too was magical. It was one of the memories that I would never forget.

 

We were official for almost two years when that day came. It was the day when I came to school and I was a bit curious why you weren’t on the gate waiting for me. When I saw you, I realized that you were ignoring me. I didn’t know why and it crept me out that time. 

 

You were ignoring me for the whole day. The whole day! You know why I knew? Because when you saw me near the hallway, you pretended to read your book. This was not true, because your book was not faced right. Hahaha! Caught you!

 

Then I finally got the courage and time to ask you why.

 

After how many minutes of silence, you finally spoke, “Because they said that we never did ‘it’.” Then you kissed me, gently.  I was so relieved.  I never thought you’d ignore me just for that.  I was ready to give you everything you needed.  On the same night, we finally did it.

 

How about the week before your birthday? Please try to remember this one.

 

It was a week before your birthday and I really wanted to surprise you. So I took a look at the store where I could see the favorite guitar that you’ve always wanted. I was so excited to buy it when I saw the price of it. It cost thrice of my allowance! I wanted to buy it so badly for you. So I took night jobs. My job ended at four o’clock in the morning so I only sleep during our recess. After the week, I finally got to buy the guitar!

 

If I have Plan A, well, I also had Plan B. I went to our meeting place. I waited for almost two hours. I didn’t know why you were so late that time. I just keep on tel li ng myself that I was too early. When I almost lost hope, you instantly arrived. I was so happy to see you entering the door of that restaurant, I forgot how long I waited. I was just happy that you came. Then there, I gave you my present. I couldn’t forget how bright your smile that time. I felt so happy. All the hard work I’ve done was paid off.

 

Then I  decided to  tell my Plan B. I was planning on telling it anyway. “Baekhyun, I’m pregnant.”

 

I was expecting that you would say, ‘Really? I’m going to be a father?’ but I was wrong. I couldn’t forget the words you told me that time. I couldn't forget the words that flowed like venom in my heart that time.

 

“What? Are you sure that’s mine?” You asked with an angry tone. Those words hurt more than I’ve ever known, it haunted me every now and then. I never thought that you’ll think that way. I was expecting that you’ll be happy. But just  like they say, expect the unexpected.

 

After graduation, our parents wanted us to marry. I was expecting that you’d reject it because you were mad. But I was wrong again, you accepted the proposal.

 

“This marriage is so damn wrong!” I remembered you saying that angrily in front of my face. I was trying to be a good wife and mother to  Haesoo but you said it was not worth it. I don’t know what went wrong. 

 

You already have everything,  Baekhyun. You have a family. And even though you didn’t finish college, you still have your family’s business. What went wrong,  Baekhyun? What  was still missing?  Was it me? Was I not enough? Didn’t you love me anymore?

 

All those questions came into my head, all at once. We could live once and we should live it happily. And I couldn’t make you happy anymore. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun that I couldn’t make you happy anymore. That was when I made my decision. I hope this decision will help you, A LOT. I tried my best to keep and to hold on to this family but you won’t let me. So I ’m finally  giving up. You wanted to be free so I’m letting you go. I’m leaving you,  Baekhyun. I hope this decision will make you happy. ‘Cause I want you to be. That’s how much I love you.

 

I love you,  Baekhyun. Always remember that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hera

 

~~~

 

 

Tears flowed from his eyes. Guilt and sorrow invaded his whole heart. If only he just loved  Hera, the way he really did. If he was just a good husband to her, none of these could have happen. He couldn’t imagine how bad he was to  Hera.

 

He looked at his wife with sadness and heartache as he touched her right cheek. “I’m sorry.” And then he kissed her.

 

From there, he promised himself that he would be a better husband from now on. As soon as  Hera wakes up, he would do anything so that she would stay with him. He would love her just the way he really  did .

 

In deep thoughts,  Baekhyun noticed  Hera’s fingers started to move. He was shocked and happy in the same time when he saw that  Hera’s eyes  slowly  opened. He suddenly felt  like the sun finally shined when he saw her beautiful black eyes. His heart was now filled with longing and happiness.  “Hera! Oh my gosh.”  He immediately hugged her. It felt so good to hug her alive.

 

But  Hera remained still and stiff. When he looked at her, her eyes were in confusion.

 

“Who-who are you?”  Hera asked with puzzled eyes. She was looking at him  like she... didn’t know him. She was starting to panic.  Baekhyun froze and he unexpectedly didn’t know what to do. 

 

“I-I’m your husband,” he answered while shivering, now in teary-eyed. 

 

Hera ’s eyes widened. “No! No! No! I don’t have a husband! I’m not yet married!” she exclaimed with a mixture of shock and anger. She straightened her sit. She didn’t know the man in front of her.

 

“I’m your husband. It’s me,  Byun Baekhyun,” he said desperately and held her shoulders. But  Hera got  out of control, still rejecting him.  She looked pale and scared.  She started to whine and scream . 

 

“No!” She yelled again and pushed him away.

 

He tried calming her down but she wouldn’t.  Hera’s voice got louder and louder until  Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He called for the doctor and the nurses. When they arrived, the doctor injected her to sleep.

 

When  Hera fell into sleep,  Baekhyun felt  his heart palpitating so fast and his hands were shaking too. Based on the incident earlier, he  had an idea what was going to happen. And he didn’t  like it.

 

When she was diagnosed as comatose, he was so scared to lose her. But now that she was awake, he was so scared because he knew that he could lose her again.

 

~~~

 

 “She has  retrograde  amnesia,” Mr. Chua- the doctor, informed. 

 

Mrs.  Ji and  Baekhyun were inside the doctor’s office. “But is there a chance to bring back her memories, right?” Mrs.  Ji asked, still in hope. Beside her was  Baekhyun, losing hope and tears were starting to form in his eyes.

 

Mr. Chua sighed. “She has… I’m sorry to say this but… She has only  a small percent chance to bring back her memories.  The  brain injury was so fatal. The pressure on her cerebral cortex increased rapidly in her brain stems and her nerve tissues were badly damaged causing amnesia,” he explained.

 

“Are there any memories that she still remembers?” Mrs  Ji asked again.

 

“Well, yes.  There were some declarative and non-declarative memories that were still in her brain.  Based on our test,  she could still live a normal life, which was good news. And also we asked her some questions, and we found out that she could still remember the times before she was in high school. She could also remember her parents and some childhood friends. Ah,  Baekhyun? When did you meet  Hera?” Mr. Chua turned his attention to  Baekhyun who was silent all along . Feeling more and more depressed as he listened to the doctor’s results.

 

It took almost a minute before  Baekhyun could speak. “On high school,” he answered, finally crying.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Baekhyun was feeling worse when he  returned to  Hera’s hospital room.  Hera was still in bed, but was  awake already. She looked a lot better now. He looked at her, wondering if what the doctor said was all true.

 

His heart couldn’t seem to accept it. But he is determined to not give up on her.

 

“We can go home now,”  Baekhyun softly said as he was starting to pack their things. 

 

“No! I’ll go home with mom!” she exclaimed. She sounded  more  mad than he expected.

 

“But  Haesoo’s waiting for you,” he said, facing her and it almost sounded like a plea.  Haesoo was their daughter. She was always asking him about  Hera and he knew that she missed her mom more than he did . 

 

After he said that,  Hera became stiff.

 

“I don’t even know who the hell you are talking about!” she yelled at him. Her face sneered and was filled with hate and disgust.

 

He was shocked at her actions. She never yelled at him  like that before. He never imagined that this day would come that everything would turn out wrong. It was  like something broke down inside him.

 

Then Mrs.  Ji came inside the room. “Hera! How dare you yell  like that to your husband?” she angrily asked.

 

“He’s not my husband! I don’t have a husband! I want to go home!”  Hera said to her mom, as if he was not there. And again,  Baekhyun’s heart hurt  like hell.

 

“No, he is. And you’re going home with him whether you  like it or not!” Mrs.  Ji’s voice was full of authority.

 

Hera became silent but her face looked  like she didn’t  like her mom’s decision. But she didn’t have a choice.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know how things became worse that he just became  Hera's only choice.

 

~~~

 

The drive to their house was silent but once in a while, Baekhyun would take a peek on Hera who was in the backseat of his car, from the rear-view mirror. She was looking outside the window and her lips were pouting. Her long wavy hair was tied up in a ponytail and her face\- thankfully- was not as pale as before.

 

She looked beautiful. If the situation was different, he would probably compliment her clothes which actually looked great on her.  Hera was known as a fashion icon in their school before. She was an artist in all ways and he always loved her every time she catches his breath away.

 

Suddenly, he missed the times when they were just teenagers and were madly in love with each other. Every time they would go driving around town, they would always laugh and kiss each other. They would look at each other’s eyes from time to time and say ‘I love you’.

 

It was perfect and he didn’t know why everything turned out wrong. Maybe, he was full of pride. Or maybe, he was selfish and mad. But he always loved her, now and then. His heart didn’t stop beating from the time they got married until the accident. Until he rea li zed that he didn’t show her how in love he was to her.

 

When they arrived in their house,  Hera scanned the whole structure. “Are you sure that this is our house?” 

 

He smiled as he looked at their house . “Yeah. Oh,  Haesoo’s at school so she’s not yet around.”

 

She looked at him with confusion. “This house didn’t look  like a house for a family. It looks  like it was  lived by people who aren’t planning to have a family.”

 

He silently nodded. He knew that she would say that. Back before,  Hera was shocked to see the house. It was painted white with two floors. It has a lot of corners and has a wide space. It was beautiful but it looked lonely. At first,  Hera said that it was boring but he didn’t care about what she said. When they got married, this was the first house that he promised himself that he would  live. He was mad and he wanted revenge for the madness he was feeling. He was looking for someone to blame on his broken  life and he chose  Hera.

 

Hera shrugged. “I still don’t know why I married you. Based on this house, you’re not a sweet person and husband.”

 

Baekhyun’s face looked down. He felt a pang on his heart. He knew he didn’t give  Hera the best memories anyone would want to have but he loved her. He really loved her. And she loved him too, before she lost her memories. “Maybe sweetness was not the one that made you fall for me.”

 

She looked at him like she was reading him. “I don’t know. I’ve always wanted a sweet guy.”

 

He took out her things from the car to cover up his broken emotions. “How about let’s get inside?”

 

Hera didn’t say anything and just followed his lead. When they got inside,  Hera looked around the house. She stopped at the  living room. “I thought we were married after our high school graduation?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“How come we became this rich?” she asked, looking at the wide-screen TV and the luxurious sofa. 

 

“My dad owned a company, and I started to work there,”  Baekhyun explained. He was getting a bit happy that she was getting interest about their past.

 

After they got married, he promised himself that he would work hard. At first it was difficult but good thing his dad accepted him in the company. He started from the lowest kind of job that his father could only gave. So while working, he would learn how to do the things around their company. And after years of hard work, he became the Vice President of BB Architectural Firm. 

 

He kept telling himself that he was doing it for himself. He keeps reprimanding himself that he just wanted to bring his  life back. But every time he saw  Hera with  Haesoo, he knew it was for them and he wouldn’t just admit it to himself.

 

He was about to walk to the stairs when  Hera spoke, “I’m going to take the guest room.”

 

He stopped and slowly turned to her. “Wh-what?”

 

“This house is big. I’m sure you have a guest room, right?” She even tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

 

He wanted to object but for the first time, he became speechless in front of her. He knew that if he did say anything, everything will turn out  like a disaster. “Of course, you will take the guest room next to  Haesoo’s.”

 

She nodded and she followed him to the second floor.  Baekhyun paused at the master’s room and suddenly, he felt the urged to beg her to stay with him in their own room. He wanted her to sleep beside him but he knew she wouldn’t  like it.

 

Then he remembered the nights that he would run away just to get away from her. Run away just not to spend the night with her. It was painfully funny that now he wished otherwise.

 

He continued to walk through the hallway. He stopped in the guest room he picked for her and opened the door. They entered and he put her bag aside. He bit his lip before speaking. “If you need anything just call me, okay?”

 

She looked at him first, as if analyzing him and nodded. “Thanks.”

 

He smiled sadly and went outside. His heart constricted harshly. He also felt  like he just walked out of her  life, too.

 

~~~

 

Baekhyun was cooking an early dinner for his family. He made sure that he was going to cook  Hera’s favorite dishes-  Fettuccine  Carbonara and Fried Chicken Fillet. He was about to finish cooking when he saw  Hera looking for something in the  living room.

 

“Do you need anything?” he asked casually while cooking.

 

She looked at him. “I need the car keys. I’m heading off.”

 

He paused for a moment and slowly put the frying pan down on the stove. “I just finished cooking dinner, why don’t you head off after that?”

 

“No. I’m going to eat dinner somewhere else.”

 

“Where?” he asked.

 

She stared at him with cold eyes he almost shudder. “It’s none of your business. I need the car keys now and if you’re not going to tell me where it is, I might as well walk.”

 

He sighed at his aching heart. “It’s in the cabinet near the television.”

 

Her voice sounded deep. “Thanks.”

 

When she found the keys, she rushed outside. He heard the reverberation of the car getting farther and farther.

 

Baekhyun sighed once again. His heart tightened with pain. He knew it would be hard to have her come back to him again. But he was not ready to feel the pain of losing her, even though she was just near.

 

~~~

 

_“ Baekhyun,” Baekhyun heard Hera’s voice from the kitchen but he didn’t bother to look at her. He was in a hurry and he didn’t need someone like Hera to stop him._

_ “ Baekhyun,” he heard her again. He was in the living room, looking for his car keys. _

_ “ Baekhyun—“ _

_ “Shit, Hera! Stop it! I’m looking for my car keys! Stop talking and I’m trying to concentrate where it is!” He exclaimed angrily. He didn’t look at her but he felt  Hera jolted because the kitchen utensils made a distracting sound. _

 

No, not now,  Hera,  _he thought._

 

_ He went back to the master’s room and searched in the cabinets. He cussed when he didn’t find it there. He went back downstairs and saw  Hera preparing the table for dinner. _

 

Not now, _he thought again._ I need to get out of here.

 

_ “Baekhyun, here’s the car keys. It was in the cabinet near the television,” she said as she handed him the keys. He took it as fast as he can, not creating  any kind of  contact. _

_ He made his way to the door when  Hera spoke again, “ Baekhyun? Let’s eat dinner.” _

_ “I’m heading off and it’s none of your business if I eat here or not,” he said and went off. He went inside his car and started the engine. As he was out of the garage, he drove as fast as he can as long he can get away from that house. _

_ As long as he was out of that house, he would not feel the pain again. _

 

~~~

 

“Dad!”

 

Baekhyun staggeringly woke up through the voice of his daughter,  Haesoo. She was wearing her pajamas already and Baekhyun could smell her strawberry scent. “You almost gave me a heart attack, baby.”

 

He was sleeping in the sofa in the l i ving room. He was watching television when he felt his eyes was about to close. So, he quickly turned off the TV and slept.

 

“Because you were crying in your sleep, Dad,” she answered and pouted.

 

Baekhyun touched his cheeks. It was true; his cheeks were wet with tears. Maybe it was because of the dream he had. It was not actually a dream but a memory. A very bad memory.

 

“Dad? Where’s mom? Shouldn’t you be with her right now?”  Haesoo started to ask. 

 

Baekhyun felt horrible inside him. Those were the questions that he couldn’t answer.  Haesoo was right; he should be the one who was with her tonight. But now, the situation was not in his  favor. If he was honest, he knew he was waiting for  Hera. He was waiting for her to come home.

 

He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. He was about to stand up when he saw his daughter staring at him. His heart beat fast. Haesoo looked like her mom, beautiful and intelligent. When the day comes that his baby turns high school, Baekhyun would be very sure that many boys would be dying just to be with her.

 

“What’s the matter, baby?” he finally asked.

 

Haesoo smiled sadly. “I’m not used to this.”

 

“To what?”

 

“I’m not used that you’re here, Daddy. Mostly, it was Mommy who would sleep here and wait for you. Well, maybe I just missed her,” she said with a sad face. She sat down beside him in the couch.

 

The sad face of his daughter broke his heart.  He knew that he barely spends time with his daughter but still, he was stupid. At least now he knew he was. 

 

He knew  Hera was waiting for him before. It always pained his heart to see her sleeping on the sofa every time he went home late. That was why he started to never come home at night. He just went home during morning, a day after or even a month after.

 

It was terrible, he knew. The feeling he has towards  Hera been powerful that he always wished that it wasn’t. He wanted to stop loving her. He wanted to destroy her for destroying him but he knew it was all just a cover up. His  life was already perfect. His dreams came true but still, it was too early. He had too many plans for them but it didn’t happen.

 

“I missed her too,” he said, looking down.

 

He made too much mistakes to Hera. He didn’t know how to start repenting on them.

 

“Dad, is it true that you had a secret affair with the other girl?”  Haesoo suddenly asked.

 

Baekhyun froze from her question. It was his secret and a mistake that he didn’t tell anyone. It only happened once because he felt so guilty about it. “Who told you that, baby?”

 

“No one. I just heard Mom and  Aunt Amber talking about you one night. At first, I thought they were fighting but I realized that they were talking about you,”  Haesoo informed.

 

He felt his heart heavy. “Baby, it was a mistake. I—“ he trailed off. “I love your mom, I promise. It’s just that…”

 

Haesoo smiled sadly. “I understand Dad. Whatever happened before was a mistake. Just  like me, right?”

 

He paused  and he felt his heart tightened. He shook his head fast. “No! You are not a mistake,  Haesoo. You’re a gift.”

 

Haesoo’s eyes  became  wet. “Then why, Dad? Why are you making this family complicated? Why are you making things difficult? And why did Mom got into that accident? Why is she not here right now?”

 

Baekhyun teared up. He held  Haesoo’s hands. “I-I’m sorry,  Haesoo. I’m stupid…”

 

Then they heard the front door opened. When they looked, they saw  Hera entered the  living room. They stared at her for a moment, speechless. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Haesoo beamed instantly. “Mom!”

 

Haesoo hugged  Hera. Though  Hera didn’t remember her, she didn’t think of breaking the hug. It would be  like breaking  Haeso’s heart. She  was not that heartless.

 

“Mom, I thought you’re not coming home,”  Haesoo said between their hug.

 

Hera’s heart tugged. She suddenly felt warm and  protective of  Haesoo. “Of course not. I’m always here, baby. Mom is always here no matter what. I love you, remember?”

 

Baekhyun smiled. He was happy to know that  Hera’s interaction with  Haesoo didn’t change. At least, they still have the connection that can give them hope.

 

“I love you too, Mommy.”

 

Hera let go of the hug and looked at  Haesoo. “How about you go to sleep? It’s getting late and you still have class tomorrow, right? Don’t worry, I’ll make breakfast.”

 

Haesoo ’s smile was wider than before. “Yehey! Sure, Mommy!”

 

Hera smiled and led her daughter to the stairs. “Good night, baby.”

 

“Good night Mom. Good night Dad!” 

 

Baekhyun smiled  at his daughter and waved goodbye. When  Haesoo was already out of sight, he turned to Hera . “Where were you from?”

 

Hera looked at him, the cold in her eyes were back again. “I already told you that it’s none of your business.”

 

“But I’m your husband now so it is my business,” he chided. “We need to cooperate,  Hera. If we want this family to work, we should work together.”

 

“You should have told me that before the accident,”  Hera stated. “Maybe I would still feel giddy.”

 

Baekhyun hardened. Well, maybe  Hera got the idea of their past relationship and she’s using it against him. “Maybe I would but now, it wouldn’t change the fact that we’re still married.”

 

“So what? There’s this thing called, ‘annulment’,”  Hera said and directed to the stairs.

 

Baekhyun snapped and pounded his fist on the table. “There is no annulment! I wouldn’t take that option. I would rather die than to tear this family!”

 

“You already did on the first place,”  Hera paused and said. “Maybe, it was destined for me to forget about you. Maybe, it was the only thing that I should do to make my  life perfect again.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t seem to  like the thought. “I won’t give up.”

 

Hera shook her head. “Whatever. For the win, I went to  Sehun’s.” And went upstairs.

 

Baekhyun stiffened. At  Sehun’s? The person that always had been the reason to his jealousy? He never thought that the world could be anymore cruel to him.

 

~~~

 

The next morning  Baekhyun woke with a start. He went downstairs with his pajamas and robe on. When he went to the kitchen, he was shock to see  Hera cooking breakfast. She was even humming and slightly dancing while she was holding the pan and spatula.

 

“Uhm ,” he started. “Good morning?”

 

She looked at him and smiled.  It shocked him and  stared at her beautiful smile until she said, “Good morning. Breakfast is almost ready. Can you fix the table?  Haesoo is almost done taking a bath.”

 

He smiled. He was happy that  Hera was starting to communicate with him. At least, it wouldn’t be that awkward. “Sure thing.”

 

He started to prepare the table while  Hera was preparing the food. As he was about to finish,  Haesoo showed up. “Good morning!”

 

Hera was the one who went near  Haesoo. “Good morning sweetie. Mom and Dad prepared breakfast for you. C’mon, let’s eat!”

 

Baekhyun felt happy hearing those words from  Hera. At least, she was never mad at him whenever  Haesoo’s around. His ears never missed the words, ‘Mom and Dad’ because it sounded  like a beautiful melody.

 

They started to eat breakfast.  Haesoo was happier than before because they were finally complete. 

 

~~~

 

After the meal, Baekhyun headed to his office. Though for the first time, Hera didn’t make lunch for him like before and it seemed like he was not getting used to it.

 

Hera was still cold to him, especially when  Haesoo’s not around. It really broke his heart big time.

 

As he was scanning through his paperwork, he saw his office door opened and showed  Amber. She was smiling at him again. “Bobohu!”

 

He sarcastically smiled at his sister, “What a surprise. Are you here to see your brother in his miserable situation?”

 

Amber sat on his table, which was her hobby. She always used tables as a chair. “O c’mon, bro. I’m sure everything will be alright.  Hera’s just not used being married, that’s why. And hello? She has amnesia, add that up.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “I don’t know,  Amber.  Hera’s been very different to me, yesterday. I’m not sure. Last night, she went to  Sehun’s. I-I don’t know if I should not be bothered by it.”

 

Amber looked at  Baekhyun horrendously and after many seconds, she started to laugh hard. “Oh,  Baekhyun! You’re so funny!”

 

Baekhyun looked at his sister, confused. “What?”

 

Amber was still laughing. “Sehun—” then another laugh until she sighed hard. “Sehun’s married to  Seulgi, bro.  Hera is not cheating on you.”

 

Baekhyun was surprised. “What?! How come I don’t know?”

 

Amber smiled. “It’s because you were busy with  Hera in the hospital. They were married two months ago.”

 

He sighed in relief. Somehow, his heart relaxed after the night long time he kept on thinking about it. “You mean, she’s just there to hang out?”

 

“Probably,”  Amber answered and sighed once again. “Baekhyun, I know it’s hard but I am sure that everything’s going to be alright.  Hera loves you, do you remember?”

 

He sadly smiled. “I remember. I couldn’t forget those words every time she said it to me before. But right now, I am not sure if she remembers it at all.”

 

“Show to her what made her fall for you before. You can do it. I believe in you,  Baekhyun. You can make her remember everything about you and your family.”

 

Tears became visible in his eyes. “I don’t know,  Am. There’s only  a small percent chance. And how can I make her remember? After all, who would want to remember all those bad memories, huh?”

 

Amber patted his shoulder. “Don’t be  like that, dude. Just prove to her that you’re  a  good husband, you know? Have a bonding time.” She stood up and went to the door. “I have to go.  Baekhyun , just remember, a family that bonds together, stays forever,” she said and  went out. 

 

On that,  Baekhyun created a plan.

 

~~~

 

When the Saturday came, Hera was trying to bond with Haesoo. It wasn’t a big problem because it seemed and felt like Hera knew her daughter already. It was like everything about her daughter became natural to her. She made her feel complete and contented. 

 

They played around the house  like  what normal mothers and daughters would do.  Hera was happy with her daughter, she’s an angel.

 

Haesoo knew about her parent’s situation but she decided not to be bothered by it. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t planning anything. She knew her mom still loved her dad. She just didn’t know it yet, but someday, she would.

 

“Mom, do you think you and Dad can be okay again?” she innocently asked her mom while playing with her doll.

 

Hera hesitated as she put down some of her toys. “O-Of course, baby. But I’m not sure when that is,” she replied.

 

Haesoo smiled at her charmingly. “Mom, I know you still love Daddy even though you are cruel and cold to him,” she said, facing her.

 

“Hmmm… How’d you know about that?”

 

“I can feel it Mom, besides, I’m your daughter,” she said it with a wink. Her mom just laughed.

 

Haesoo smiled at her mother’s reaction . She knew it was possible, she just needed to wait.

 

~ ~~

 

The next few days,  Hera was about to go out when  Baekhyun approached her. When she looked at him, she felt weird.

 

‘ _He sure was a_ _ cutie,’  _ she thought.  Amber and  Seulgi said that one thing the she  liked about her husband back then was that he was a  ‘cutie’. They told her that she would even scream like a fangirl whenever she sees her husband sing or play guitar.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t very tall but he was taller than her. He looked handsome with his black hair styled sideways. His eyes were really small and his cheeks were really big. For some reason, he reminded her of puppies. Cute and small puppies.

 

He was smiling, with what they call ‘charming smile’. “We need to talk.”

 

She heard her heart beating which was weird because she never heard it on the first day she was with him. She sighed to calm herself. “Okay, talk.”

 

She couldn’t be possibly in love with her husband, right? She didn’t know him, or maybe her brain didn’t know him. But her heart… it was already beating as if saying that it found its owner.  Was  Baekhyun really the owner of her heart all along?

 

Baekhyun sat down on the sofa and he motioned her to also sit down. She sat on the opposite side of the sofa, making distance from him. “I know it would be very hard for us to make this family a happy one with what you’re having right now but I’m sure we can work on it, right?”

 

She looked at him, which was a mistake because he was looking at her intently. His look was making her knees shake. “W-we can, but I don’t think it would bring back everything.”

 

Baekhyun sighed. “All I’m asking is a chance,  Hera. For us to be a family again.”

 

She looked at his eyes. It was moistened. It was determined. Suddenly, her heart was telling her to give it a try. “We are a family.  Haesoo and I are in great terms, aren’t we?”

 

She  flinched in surprise when she felt  Baekhyun’s hands on her hand. “How about us,  Hera ? Don’t you think that we need a chance?”

 

She didn’t say a word. It felt  like the words were stuck on her mouth. “Let’s give it a try,  Hera. I love you. I have always loved you,” he sincerely declared.

 

Hera ’s heart started to beat wildly and her dace flushed. He loved her. He still loved her. “H-how?”

 

“This Saturday, let’s go out with  Haesoo . The whole day, I’ll prove to you how much I love you,  Hera ,” he said and held her hand near his  li ps and kissed it.

 

_A family bonding? That sounds awesome!_ She thought.

 

She sighed deeply. Maybe she was, after all, in love with him. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure why. She wouldn’t be feeling this weird things if she weren’t. “Okay, I’ll give you a chance,  Baekhyun. This Saturday, I want you to prove everything.” She let go of his hand. She needed to calm herself.

 

She sighed once again. “I’ll go out to see Mom and Dad at Starbucks. I’ll be home at seven.” Then she went out through the door.

 

Baekhyun was left dumbfounded. He blinked a lot of times to process what happened.  _ D-did she just?_

 

Then a smile formed on his face. For the first time after the accident, she had informed him about her whereabouts. His heart was starting to hope. He was given an opportunity and he wasn’t going to spill it. Every moment of it.

 

~~~

 

The Saturday finally came and they were all dressed.  Baekhyun planned to take them in the amusement park so that all of them could actually have fun. When  Hera and  Haesoo learned about this, they became excited.

 

The ride to the park was very noisy.  Haesoo kept asking questions at them about the things that they  we re going to do in the park. It was very obvious that she  was very happy about their first time family bonding.

 

When they entered the park,  Haesoo was jumping for joy and excitement. In  Hera’s surprise, she felt  Baekhyun’s hand held hers. In an instant, she felt a wave of electricity flowed inside her by his simple touch. Her heart was going wild once again. When she looked at him, she saw him smiled at her. She smiled back. She love d this man, and just  like he said the other night, he loved her too.

 

She wanted to believe it, even just today. She stopped thinking about the forgotten past. She would stop thinking about any other things, just them as a family.

 

They rode many rides. Most of them were for kids since  Haesoo was still young for wild rides. They were having fun. They ate their lunch at a nearby restaurant and after that, they watched a  children  play.

 

The play finished at four o’clock in the afternoon. They walked around the park and stopped to sit down on a wooden bench.  Haesoo still has the energy so she played with the other kids.

 

Sitting on the bench, the two watched their daughter. They sometimes laughed at her quirkiness. 

 

“This is the happiest day of my  life,”  Baekhyun said out of nowhere.  Hera faced him with a questioning look.

 

“Why?” she curiously asked but inside, she knew the answer.

 

“Because right now, we’re a family. We’re complete, happy and as if nothing mattered but just three of us.”  Baekhyun looked at her with loving eyes. “The two beautiful girls of my  life, I love them so much,” he sincerely said.

 

Hera was already teary-eyed. She was blushing from the roots of her hair. She was touched, she was happy. She finally admitted it to herself that it was because of  Baekhyun. It was because  Baekhyun loved her. He really loved her.

 

“B-Baekhyun .”

 

He held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Hera , I will never give up. I will never give up until you remember me. Until you remember my love. Even though you’re cold to me or hard, I can manage it. But I won’t stop trying,” he said as he touched her cheek, wiping her tears.

 

“Baekhyun,” she took a deep breath. “I love you, too.” There, she finally confessed.  Baekhyun, at first was shock but then his bright smile appeared on his face. He hugged her tightly. It has been so long since she was in his arms. He really missed it.

 

“I love you,  Hera, so much, forever. Only you, Hera. I’m also sorry. Sorry, because of me, you lost a big part of your  li fe. You forgot about me, our memories before. I’ve been a bad husband and I’m so sorry,” he was also in tears as he apologized. He broke the hug but he didn’t let go of her.

 

Hera smiled. “It’s okay, I’ve already forgiven you. Maybe it happened for a purpose. So that we can all forget about the bad memories and start moving forward, right?”

 

Baekhyun smiled, held her cheeks with both hands. “Right.” Then he leaned down and pressed his  lips with hers.

 

Hera didn’t have the strength to move. Her whole body seemed to sigh. She felt butterflies in her stomach and electricity all over her body. She kissed him back and the world around them started to  blur. It was only the two of them in their own world.

 

Then they heard a scream from a fami li ar voice. They instantly let go of each other due to their shock.

 

“Mom! Dad! You guys are publicly displaying your affection! It’s bad for kids  like us! No PDA!”  Haesoo yelled.  Hera and  Baekhyun saw their daughter in front of them who seemed to be covering her eyes with both hands.

 

Suddenly, they looked at each other and laughed. 

 

~~~

 

Haesoo was already asleep when they arrived home. She was obviously tired because she had so much fun playing. Silently,  Baekhyun carried her to her room with  Hera by his side accompanying him.

 

When they were finished with  Haesoo, they went outside her room.  Hera said her ‘good night’ to  Baekhyun and was about to go to her room when  Baekhyun stopped her.

 

“Wh-what?” she asked, suddenly nervous. Deep inside her, she knew what was going to happen next.

 

“It’s still Saturday, you know,”  Baekhyun said in a sweet  and deep  voice sending shivers on Hera’s body. He took a close step towards her while  she started to move backward when she felt the wall behind her. She was trapped .

 

“Then?” she tried to be curious and  bit her lip to  hide her smile. She was getting naughty inside.

 

“I still have something to prove,”  Baekhyun said as his face was only an inch away from her. He smel led her neck and hinted the scent of an expensive cologne . “You smell  so  beautiful and lovely.”

 

“But I thought you already proved everything, right?” she asked, smi li ng already because she can’t hide it anymore.

 

“No, not yet. There’s still one thing I haven’t done yet. Like I said, I want to prove EVERYTHING.” Then he leaned down and targeted her lips. She moaned and immediately kissed him back. She was ready for it. If he was going to give her everything then she would willingly cooperate.

 

The kiss turned hot and sensual. Their tongues battled, tasting each other’s mouth.

 

Baekhyun’s hands started to tour her body, undressing and caressing her. Hera shivered at the intense feeling he was giving her. But before she was fully undressed, he opened the door of their room and entered. And all night, nothing but whispers and moans were heard. They made love slowly and erotically. Surely, it was a beautiful day for them.

 

~ ~~

 

Morning came and  Hera woke up alone in the bed. She scanned the whole room and found a wedding picture framed and hanged in the wall. It was their wedding picture. The both of them looked happy but somehow she felt as if there was something wrong with it. They were too young.

 

As she was about to stand up, she found a piece of paper beside her. She took it and opened it, it was a letter. A letter from  Baekhyun.

 

 

Dear  Hera,

 

Hey baby! It has been a while but I hope you can still remember the things I will say to you, okay? 

 

Do you remember the first time we met? Please try to remember this one.

 

On high school, I was a newbie in your school. In class, you’re the first person that caught my eyes. You were so beautiful plus cute.  Your eyes were so beautiful and your cheeks were so big.  I don’t know but I think I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you. The whole class time, I  couldn’t help but look at you. Hehehe, you even caught me, TWICE. It was during lunch break when I finally had the courage to talk to you. I was  so  nervous at first but when you said that you want me to be your friend, it  suddenly vanished. You were so nice, I couldn’t help but fell in love more. That was  the start of our friendship, and my unrequited love for you.

 

When I got drunk? Do you remember? Of course you don’t.

 

I got drunk. I got myself drunk because you told me that you have a crush on  Sehun. I was really hurt. If I could just say to you how much I love you, the pain could actually be gone. I love you so much that it hurts. I thought you were going to leave me there, drunk and in a mess but you didn’t. You carried me home, angrily. You thought I won’t hear you cuss? Hehehe. Then you suddenly told me that I should be thankful because you love me. Did I just hear it right? You really love me? My soul was dancing that time! I was very happy! 

Then when we arrived at my place, you lay me down on my bed. I was caught off-guard when you took of my shirt. I never thought that you were a pervert! HAHAHA. I could still remember the way my body shivered when you wiped my body. When I whispered your name, I felt you looking at me. I was very nervous because I thought you caught me awake. Then you giggled and plant a pack in my  lips. Hey, you just stole my first kiss! Hehehe. My heart was pounding very fast that time. It turned out to be one of the happiest nights of my  life.

 

How about the day I kissed you? Do you still remember?

 

It was your sixteenth birthday that time. You organized a birthday party celebration in your house. I was supposed to be happy until  Sehun kept on bothering you. I was so jealous. I got so irritated so I suddenly grabbed your hand and led you to your room. My mind stopped working because I found myself kissing you. Harshly. I can’t control myself that time. My heart was beating so fast. I was hurt.

 

When I ended the kiss, I immediately saw your  lips bleeding. I was terrified because I hurt you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” then went out. When I got out of your room, I realized what I just said. It was wrong and once again, I hurt you.

 

How about the time we got together and did ‘it’?

 

I was the happiest man in the world when we finally got together. What I always felt with youwas pure bliss. Up until then,  Jongdae teased me about our relationship. He also said that you and  Sehun were secretly dating behind my back. That was why we never had any sexual intercourse. My whole gang started to tease me about that. I got  annoyed, not just to them but also to you. So I ignored you. Every time you saw me, I pretended to be busy. But I know that you caught me about it.

 

When you finally asked me about what’s wrong, it took a lot of courage to answer your question. “Because they said that we never did ‘it’.” Then I kissed you. I didn’t include the issue between you and  Sehun because I didn’t want to ruin the moment. And on that night, we finally did it.

 

How about the week before my birthday? Please remember this one.

 

It was a week before my birthday when I noticed that you look so stressed. You seldom talk and you even have eye bags! I got so worried about what’s wrong with you so I followed you after school. I was shock ed to see that you were working! I want ed to stop you but a friend told me that you have a surprise. So I just watched you from afar, with worry. After a week was the day I’ve been waiting for. I was on my way to our meeting place when  Sehun stopped on the way. He got out of his car and so did I.

 

“Baekhyun, stop forcing yourself to  Hera. You know how much I love her and I know that she feels the same way,”  Sehun said to me. I was suddenly in rage that time. Because of that, I punched him in the face. We had a fight,  Hera . 

 

I directly went to the bar and drank. I was not supposed to go to our meeting place but I remembered your surprise. It was past two hours but I didn’t know that you were that patient to wait for me. When you showed me the guitar you bought for me as a gift, I was suddenly happy. I remembered all your hard work just to buy the guitar so I promised myself that I’m going to treasure it. 

 

Then you suddenly said that you were pregnant. I was shocked, and then  Sehun’s face showed up in my mind. “What? Are you sure that’s mine?” I didn’t mean to say it but I was angry. 

 

After graduation, our parents want us to get married since you were pregnant. I had mixed emotions about it. I was happy because I  was going to marry the woman that I love and angry, because all my plans for the future were destroyed. And there’s only one person that I put my blame on- you.

 

On our marriage years, I’ve been a bad husband, a bad father, I admit. You were always hurt because of me. I wanted to say sorry but my pride won’t let me. But even though times were rough, I still love you,  Hera. I really do. I wanted to comfort you whenever you cry. I wanted to assure you that everything is alright. I wanted to say ‘I love you’ when you started to doubt if I really do. I wanted to make your  life a happy one. But a part of me couldn’t.

 

Until one day, I got home from work when I saw you packing your things. My mind suddenly turned blank. I didn’t know what to do. You were leaving me!  Sehun’s face showed up again in my mind and I started to get angry. I thought you were leaving me because of him. 

 

“What are you doing?” I angrily asked.

 

“ Baekhyun ,” you innocently said. You looked so shocked that I caught you in that situation.

 

“You’re leaving me?! Why? You found another man?!” I asked altogether, storming off. I was so enraged that all I could see was red.

 

“Baekhyun! It’s not what you think!” You said as you followed me in the  living room. Good thing,  Haesoo was at school that time.

 

“Then what?  Sehun called you and said that you should leave me and be with him, huh?” I sarcastically exclaimed. 

 

“Baekhyun, I won’t do that. I love you!” You shouted. I didn’t know what has gotten into me because I slapped you. Yes, I slapped you. I couldn’t think straight that time. When I saw the red mark on your face, I felt really terrible. That was why I got out of the house. I needed to breathe. When I saw you cry, I wanted to kill myself. I hated myself that time.

 

I crossed the road even though I could still hear you calling me; I could still hear your voice so I sensed that you followed me. I pretended that I heard nothing. I let my ears hear nothing. I ignored your call. I ignored your explanations. All because of my rage.

 

Then I suddenly heard a beeping sound followed by a crash. That was when finally I turned around. It waslike my world started to shatter when I saw you lying on the ground. Your body was full of blood! I didn’t know what to do! My heart felt like it was breaking into tinier pieces very slowly. I tried to wake you up but you didn’t respond.  Like what I did, it seemed like you also ignored my call. 

 

I wanted to apologize but I know it was too late. When the doctor  announced that you were in coma, my mind felt  like it didn’t work anymore. I was waiting for him to say that he was joking or making fun but it didn’t happen.  It was like I couldn’t process everything correctly. All I could feel was pain and regret.  I learned to be patient. I couldn’t let you go that easy. I need you. I love you. After five months of waiting, you finally woke up. But the tragedy didn’t stop there.

 

When the doctor said that you had amnesia, my heart hurt. I didn’t want to be lie ve it but it was true. I was hurt because you forgot about me. You forgot our memories together. You forgot everything about us.

 

The world turned upside down,  Hera. You became cold to me  like I was before. You started to care less about me  like I didn’t care about you before. My worst nightmare came true. Especially when you said that you regretted that you married me. But I am not going to give up just  like that. I will do everything just to make everything all right. I will do anything so that you could love me once again. I will prove to you every day that my love for you is eternal. I love you so much.

 

I love you,  Hera. Hopefully, you still remember that.

 

  

 

 

\-  Baekhyun

 

~~~

 

Hera’s head was aching. She tried to remember all the events that were written in the letter but it seems  like her head wasn’t cooperating. She couldn’t remember anything.

 

Suddenly,  Haesoo surprised her with her cheerful smile. “Mommy!”

 

Hera hugged her daughter. “Baby, where’s Daddy?” 

 

“He’s in the kitchen. He asked me to wake you up since breakfast is almost ready. I need to take a bath first,” she said with her charming smile.

 

Hera smiled. “Okay, take a bath now and I’ll go down to help Daddy, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Then  Haesoo ran off outside the room. Hera couldn’t help but smile at how cute her daughter was.

 

~*~

 

Hera saw  Baekhyun cooking breakfast. She stared at him at first, still thinking about what was said in the letter. She realized that everything happened for a reason. And the reason she couldn't remember the past was that she didn’t need to remember it. As long as she remembered the love she had for  Baekhyun. But she wanted to remember the memories, for  Baekhyun, because it was their memory. Something in her heart ached harshly.

 

When  Baekhyun noticed her stare, he looked at her and smiled. When  Hera was  close to him, he noticed her tears. He put down the spatula and hugged her. She  finally  broke down. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he comforted her.

 

“ Baekhyun , I’m so sorry,” she sobbed as she held his hand.

 

“Its okay, it’s okay… I understand,” he said as he wiped her tears away.

 

“I tried to remember… I tried so hard but it was nothing,” she continued sobbing. “I lost my memory, I can’t remember anything at all.”

 

“It’s okay, baby. If you lost your memory, then let’s just make a new memory, okay? This time, a good memory,” he said with so much hope. He smiled at her. "I love you."

 

She smiled back. “I love you too.” Then  Baekhyun leaned in and kissed her in the  lips. Then rapidly, all of her worries and doubts vanished. It was changed into hope and her unforgettable love for Baekhyun. Just like that.

 

Then they heard a scream again. They instantly broke the kiss.

 

“Mom!  Dad!”  Haesoo-who just got down from the stairs, fully dressed- yelled, covering her eyes with both hands.

 

And as usual, the two of them laughed at her.  Baekhyun looked at  Hera and hugged her waist possessively, “I can’t wait to make new memories.”

 

Hera looked back at him and smiled lovingly. “Memories that we’ll always remember.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!! I’ve always wanted to write a fic for BaekHera ;; so here it is  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments. Thank youu


End file.
